zhengcartoonfavoritesfandomcom-20200215-history
Series original characters
These Characters appear in the series but aren't named. Some are, but not given their own page. The Spanish Stirling Twins The Spanish Stirling Twins appear multiple time in Spain. Personalities The twins are very sociable, and are easy to make friends with. Appearance The twins are based on a Great Northern Railway G3 Stirling Single 4-2-2 with fowler tenders. Both are painted black, but one has pink lining and the other has mint lining. Both have chocolate coloured running-boards and their buffers are black. They also have emerald green wheels. Trivia * The twins were remodeled from two TrackMaster Revolution Emily models, but with tenders from two James models. What was left of them were converted into models of Donald and Douglas. Alfred's Minion This E2 class tank engine was the servant of Alfred. Personality Alfred's minion is highly loyal to him, but does question his motives at times. Appearance Alfred's Minion is based on the LB&SCR Class E2 0-6-0T. These engines were built by Brighton Works between 1913-1916 to replace the ageing Stroudley E1 class and were primarily used for heavy shunting and short-distance goods trains in the London area and on the south coast. During their final working years, the E2 class worked as shunting engines at Southampton Docks alongside the USATC S100 Tank Engines (Rosie and Liza's basis), until they were replaced by the BR Class 07 diesel shunters (Salty, Arnold and Oscar's basis). All of the E2s were scrapped, with none surviving into preservation. Unlike the other E2s in the series, Alfred's minion takes cues from the earlier built version, lacking the extended side-tanks and having a dipped rear bufferbeam. He also has a brake pump like the real life E2 class. Unlike the in-show E2s, the minion has a cannon in place of his lamp, the lamp itself being on his funnel instead. Alfred's minion is painted black, grey, and charcoal, with brown lining. His lamp is silver, as is his cannon. Trivia *Like all the E2s in the series, Alfred's minion was made from a Thomas model. Sherlock Sherlock Is Sir Topham Hatt's new car, originally belonging to a now deceased detective. Personality Sherlock is classy and intelligent, but sociable, due to being named after Sherlock Holmes. Appearance Sherlock is based on a Rover P4 90 with the rear end of a Chevrolet Fleetline Sportmaster. He is painted Hatt Blue all over, and he wears a bowler hat on his hood. Due to being in with the police, he has a removable emergency light, with a car phone, built-in computer, a first aid kit, toolbox, emergency gear, and police equipment. Trivia * Sherlock was made from a Wood model of Sir Topham Hatt's car, with an added face and custom hat and emergency light. Penny Penny is a diesel who works on the Arlesdale Railway. Personalities Penny is easy-going but hard-working, and one of the few engines capable of telling off ballast trucks. Appearance Penny is based on the Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway's Lady Wakefield. She is painted pink with purple on her front. Trivia * Penny is the first character based on the Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway's Lady Wakefield. Raymond Raymond is a diesel who works on the Arlesdale Railway. Personality Raymond is a prankster, but serious to the point that Mike respects him more than even the Small Controller. Appearance Raymond is based on the Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway's Douglas Ferreira. He is painted orange with brown lining. Trivia * Raymond is the first character based on the Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway's Douglas Ferreira. Miranda Miranda is a tram coach belonging to Flora. Personality Miranda is kind-hearted and gentle, much like Flora, and is charming in a way that gains her respect from Daisy. She also gets along with Rebecca. Appearance Miranda is based on the Falcon double-decker coaches used on the Moseley Road Tramway. She is painted green and cream with red lining and yellow stairs. She has the words "SODOR TRAMWAYS" written on either side. Trivia * Flora's coach wasn't sentient in the original series, but was given a life by the creator with a face. Her relation with Rebecca was also a reference; Rebecca's working name was Miranda. Kessie Kessie is a red shunter working on the Global Transit Terminal. Personality Kessie is charming but can put an engine like Gordon in their place. She has a habit of talking to visitors in a flirtatious manner, especially with Thomas, who usually responds with light sarcasm. Appearance Kessie is based on the KUR ED1 class, a class of 2-6-2 tank locomotive built by Vulcan Foundry for the Kenya-Uganda Railway between 1926 and 1930. Primarily used for shunting duties, they were also used to haul branch line trains. They were later operated by the East African Railways and were reclassified as part of the EAR 11 class. One member of this class, No. 327, has been preserved at the Nairobi Railway Museum in Nairobi, Kenya. Nia and Clover are other members of this class. Kessie has been modified in order to work on British railways. Whereas her original basis was metre gauge, she is standard gauge and she has been given buffers and screwlink couplings in order to work with the other engines. Kessie is painted red with small hints of blue. A heart is painted on the side of her cab, bordered in a blue square. Trivia * Kessie was Nia's working name, and as such, her model is Nia's with red paint, but her chassis was from Gina. * Kessie's whistle sound is Stanley's from season 12. * In The Monster Files, Kessie is revealed to be a Jampire, something canon only to said series. Decka Diesel Electric Class 152 (better known as Decka) is a red diesel-electric built by Carson as a way to deliver tools or weapons from any Adventure Squad base to the field team that requires it. He usually does jobs at the Leonold Yard in his downtime, but does do other jobs. Personality Decka is casual in his civilian life and easily gets along with most of the others, but he doesn't stand for Diesel's antics (going as far as threatening any arrogant engines for this alone), and takes his role in Adventure Squad seriously. Appearance Decka's shape resembles a hybrid of a EF66 and a Shinkansen 911. He is painted red with a thick black stripe going from his front to his back, with a thinner yellow stripe in a similar pattern. His cab noses have silver patches, and his chassis is painted with a matching shade. Much like Thomas, his couplings change to match foreign rolling stock. Trivia * Decka's model was from the Plarail DX Shinkalion line (specifically the "Ultra Evolution Electric Freight and Weapon Container Set") due to the 5mm post system it uses, making it Transformers compatible (the creator collects LEGO, Thomas, and Transformers). The locomotive model itself has the face of a Take Along lights and sound James. His creation was due to the creator needing a new unique standalone male diesel. The clay sticking his face to his body also peeled off some of the nose's silver, which is currently being planned for getting remedied. * Decka's horn sound was Blaze's from Blaze and the Monster Machines. Scoot and Zipper Scoot and Zipper are twin inspection trolleys built by Carson for the Global Transit Terminal. Personality Scoot is loud, reckless and speedy, but tame enough to avoid causing trouble. Zipper, on the other hand, is quiet, patient, and reserved, though he does like going fast now and then. Both are dedicated to their jobs, and like helping others in track repair. The 2 also shuttle spare parts to broken vehicles needing them. Appearance Both twins are freelanced in design and share a yellow livery, but do have distinguishing features. Scoot has one headlamp, a single horn, black warning stripes and four wheels. Zipper has two headlamps, twin horns, six wheels and his stripe pattern is reversed from Scoot. Both trolleys also have black roofs, silver handrails and footsteps, white control panels and brown seats and flooring. The 2 also have dedicated trailers with their respective stripe patterns and wheel arrangements. Trivia * The twins reuse the chassis, wheels and couplings of the TrackMaster Push Along models. Everything from the footplate upwards, however, was scratch built. * Only Scoot was conceptualized when the creator decided to introduce a wagon-pulling inspection trolley. Zipper was added soon after. Mack and Mason Mack and Mason are two diesel crane brothers. Personality Mack is a nerd with a good heart and good social skill, while Mason is less of a know-it-all and is more adventurous. Appearance Both twins are freelanced in design but share elements from a 4 wheel Ransomes & Rapier 6 ton crane with an added enclosed cab. Mack is painted in a yellow livery with black and light yellow warning stripes on his front. His hook is black and his engine compartment cover is red. Mason has more color variety, with orange on his crane and patches of blue. He also has various patterns on his frame. Trivia * The brothers are repurposed by Kevin's 2019 TrackMaster models, Mason being the Hyper Glow version. * Mack uses Mavis's original horn sound, while Mason uses her original CGI series horn. Mack.png|Mack Mason.jpg|Mason Waldo Waldo is a red tender engine who helped run the North Western Railway. Personality Waldo is a fun engine to hang with, but he knows when to put jokes aside. Appearance Waldo is based on the L&YR Class 28, a class of 0-6-0 mixed-traffic tender locomotive designed by George Hughes for the Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway and built by Horwich Works between 1909 and 1912. It was a rebuild of Aspinall's Class 27, with the addition of a Belpaire firebox, a Schmidt/"twin-plug" superheater and the extension of the footplate and front sandboxes. He shares the extensive modifications that were given to James. Waldo is painted in NWR red with blue lining and gold boiler bands. His dome is brass and he has a red cab roof. He also has silver buffers. Trivia * Waldo was made out of a James model, but to tell him apart from James, he was given red wheels, blue lining, a red cab roof and a black running board. He also has silver buffers and a lack of a number 5, with the addition of James' fourth series whistle sound. Others backgroud hymeks.png|A BR Class 35 Hymek